Land of Wind and Shade
}}The Land of Wind and Shade, abbreviated as LOWAS, is John Egbert's planet in the Medium. His house was transported there once he entered the Medium, and John got to the surface through his first gate. John's house is located at the top of a large outcropping, rising above the clouds. LOWAS is inhabited by the salamander consorts, and its denizen is Typheus. The Land of Wind and Shade corresponds to the first planet in Can Town as drawn by the Wayward Vagabond. Terrain The Land of Wind and Shade is made of dark blue, pulsating, glowing rocks. The land is split by streams of oil. This oil forms lakes and oceans. There are sharp 'mountains' that are made of the more 'normal' brown rocks. The plant life consists of turquoise mushrooms and trees of various sizes. There are no leaves on the trees, and the salamanders farm the local mushrooms for food. Underground is a network of pipes known as the Parcel Pyxis system that are used by the land's inhabitants to transport items. Many pipes can be seen sticking out of the ground. There are also frog statues called "cherished idols" which have recently been vandalized by the underlings (specifically the imps). Inhabitants This land's original inhabitants are the salamanders. Numerous fireflies fly in the sky, trapped under the clouds by The Slumbering One. After John's entry to the medium, harlequin-prototyped underlings such as Shale Imps came to the Land, and later many variations of these imps emerged, prototyped with other objects. Giclopes and Basilisks have appeared as well. History Once, the amphibians lived peacefully in the Land, but as John started his adventure his denizen Typheus polluted the Land of Wind and Shade with black oil and trapped the fireflies under the clouds. Since then, Dersite underlings have continued to cause chaos throughout the Land. After John's arrival, a village in the Land was attacked by three imps, two Tar Basilisks and a Copper Giclops. John and Grandpa defended the village. When John's Dad's car was dropped to the Land it was heavily damaged by the fall. An agent known as the Authority Regulator declared it parked illegally and confiscated the package and CDs inside. The Salamanders have also found and utilized many of the other items that had been dropped to the planet by John. During his battle with Bro and Davesprite on LOWAS, Jack Noir set fire to the oil rivers, which quickly spread across the entire planet. John eventually managed to put them out by creating a planet-wide tornado. Jade shrinks the planet, along with the others, with her god tier powers and takes them beyond the reach of the scratch. After arriving in the new session, LOWAS and the other planets of the Beta kids are placed into orbit around Skaia. LOWAS is one of just two planets left unscathed after Aranea's battle with the Condesce (the other being LOPAN). After the battle, John returned to the planet to seek the help of his denizen. Upon finding Typheus at LOWAS's core he was offered a set of conditions to which he agreed, upon which Typheus opened the pipes to the core causing the oil to flood into it. In response to this John was forced to master his power and use it to remove the oil, causing it to leaving LOWAS cleansed. John then proceeded to play his song, , and engulfed the planet with massive gusts of wind, entirely blowing away the clouds and freeing the fireflies. The wind was so strong that is appeared to extend beyond LOWAS itself, blowing so forcefully that it expelled all the special stardust from the Medium, and, thus, from the Act 6 Act 6 game cartridge. During this process, the entire planet was zapped into a void the same color as the MSPA page foreground. Trivia * The image of LOWAS in the reveals that the image base for LOWAS was a stock photo of the moon. The Tycho crater can be seen in the lower left now that the oil is removed. * The image in the uses a different stock photo of the moon, with a side view focused on the far side's Tsiolkovskiy crater. Wind and Shade